


Call Me Crazy

by Raphael_red



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Crazy, Fluff, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Police Department, Hate, Love, Murder, Secrets, Smut, Violence, i hope you enjoy, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphael_red/pseuds/Raphael_red
Summary: Imagine you're crazy (I don't mean "fun" and "wild", I mean like completely nuts) and you're living in Gotham...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y/n - Your name  
> Y/h/c - Your hair colour  
> Y/e/c - Your eye colour  
> Y/f/n - Your full name
> 
> **Also I'm Canadian and in Canada, we spell colour with a "u", so just a heads up if you're confused.**

Hey everyone!! This is my first fic ever so I really hope you enjoy! I know this isn't a super long chapter but don't worry, I will update VERY soon, so stay tuned!! I worked really hard and would LOVE to hear feedback. So please feel free comment what you think of it so far and what kinds of things you think would be cool to see as the story progresses! I want to make this fic as great as possible and feedback would be really helpful... That being said, I hope you all enjoy!!!

_____________________________________

You sat in your room, legs crossed on your bed. You took a deep breath and reached for the TV remote and turned on the news. You leaned over the side of your bed and opened your backpack to grab a box. You took a lighter and a birthday candle out of your bag. You open the box, take out the cupcake and put the candle in it. You hold the cupcake up to eye level, 18, wow, I’m finally 18. September 21st came a lot faster than I thought. You lit the candles and closed your eyes and made a wish. You blew it out and ate the cupcake. When you were finished, something on the TV caught your eye. There was a boy, he was handcuffed and was being dragged into Arkham Asylum by that famous detective, Jim Gordon. 

“Jerome Valeska, 18 years old was arrested today for the murder of his mother. He will be sent to Arkham Asylum to be given the proper medical attention.” said the news reporter.

Doesn’t seem like such a bad idea, does it? Your thoughts were interrupted by your father’s drunken voice, “Y/n! Y/n get your sorry ass in here! Now!” You clenched your teeth in anger and disgust. You walk out of your room and into the kitchen. You see your mother sitting at the kitchen table smoking weed, you rolled your eyes, Typical, you thought. You turned your head to the right and saw your father with a beer in his hand. 

“I know it was you!” he yelled, “it was right here and now it’s gone!”

“What is?” you asked, faking concern.

“My credit card! I was about to go get some beer-” 

“Obviously,” you mumbled sarcastically.

“Let me finish you worthless piece of trash!” He threw an empty beer bottle straight at your head, you ducked just in time and it smashed against the wall behind you. 

“What the fuck!” you yelled.

“I was about to go buy some beer and it was gone!” He took a step forward and raised his voice even louder, “Where the hell did you put it?”

“I don’t have it! You probably took it somewhere and don’t remember because you're always pissed drunk!” 

“You can’t talk to me like that!” He swung his right fist into the side of your face, knocking you over. He kicked you in the side, knocking the wind out of you. Before he could strike again you crawled through his legs and stood up behind him, you quickly turned around and grabbed the biggest kitchen knife you own. With a clean, swift motion you cut his throat open. Your mother yells and grabs a phone. She frantically calls the police, before she finishes, you throw the knife and it lands perfectly in her chest, piercing through her heart. 90 seconds, you thought. The police have a 90 second response time, so I better get cleaned up. You ran to your room and put your Y/h/c hair into a sleek ponytail, you touched up your mascara and put on a rich, scarlet lipstick. 45 seconds, you thought. You darted to your closet and put on a lacy, black bralette and a fitted leather jacket that hugged you in all the right places, you threw on some black jeans and added a black belt with a shiny silver buckle. You put on a dainty silver necklace and some diamond earrings. You threw on a pair of shiny, black, heeled ankle boots. 15 seconds, you quickly grabbed your chic, black sunglasses and put them on as you ran to the kitchen. You heard sirens, you yanked the knife from your mother’s chest and hopped onto the kitchen counter and sat there, knife in hand.

The police busted down the door and you didn’t even flinch. They paused, confused at the sight of you.

“Oh hey boys,” you lowered your sunglasses, “fancy meeting you here.” Your red lips curled into a sinister smile.

“Y/f/n, you are under arrest for murder in the first degree.” Detective Harvey Bullock announced sternly.

“It’s unfortunate,” you sighed, “I’d hoped your cute partner, Jim, would be here.” Harvey walked towards you, “He really gets me going, If you know what I mean.” you whispered.

Harvey reached to his belt and grabbed the handcuffs. You winced, he put them on a little too tight.

“Well, would you look at that, silver just so happens to be my colour.” You let out a little chuckle.

On the drive to the precinct, all you could think about was what you did and how good it felt. How the cool knife handle fit in your hand so perfectly and how smoothly the knife sliced through your father’s warm flesh, leaving a waterfall of hot, maroon blood to spill onto the floor. Your thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt stop as the officer driving slammed on the brakes, thank god you had a seatbelt on or your face would’ve slammed into the seat in front of you. Bullock opened the car door and pulled you out. He held your arm and led you into the precinct. When you entered the precinct all the officers watched as you walked into the interrogation room. You walked with grace and with confidence, this was your shining moment after all. You took a seat and put your cuffed hands onto the table. Bullock sat down across from you. The two of you sat in silence staring at each other for about a minute. Then the door burst open, Jim walked in and sat down beside Harvey.

You bit your lip, “Well, look whos here. Hi Jimmy,” you winked. Jim furrowed his eyebrows, clearly not in the mood for fun.

“So you’re only 18?” Harvey looked at you and you noticed a slight look of surprise on his face that he was trying way too hard to hide.

“And?” you asked with minimal hostility.

“So, it’s wild how young crazed killers are these days.” Harvey fiddled with his pen.

“What Harvey means to say is aren’t you a little young to brutally murder your parents?” Jim stared you down, trying to intimidate you, but of course, you didn’t flinch.

“It’s 2018 Jimbo, you need to become more of a progressive thinker” you smiled coldly, “wouldn’t want to go around offending people.”

“Why’d you do it?” Harvey asked.

“Whatever do you mean?” You dramatically gasped and threw your hand to your chest.

Jim slammed his fist onto the table with a huge bang, “You know exactly what he means!” he yelled. It made you jump, but you quickly recovered, replacing your surprise with an icy smirk.

“Wow! I love it when you get all fired up!” you clapped your hands and smiled wide. Both Jim and Harvey stared at you, not pleased. “Fine!” you threw your hands into the air, “I’ll bite, you two are no fun. Ask away.”

“Why’d you do it?” Harvey asked again.

Your smile disappeared, you looked deep into his eyes. You could tell he saw the crazy behind yours because he started to get uncomfortable. “I got beaten every single day of my life. It fucks a person up you know. Being hated so deeply by the two people who’re supposed to love you more than anything. I’ve always loved violence when I do it to other people that is.”

You leaned forward and Harvey adjusted in his seat. You liked making him squirm. “It felt great you know, killing them. Feeling the slight resistance of my father’s flesh on the knife blade. The smell of the scarlet blood. It gave me a rush I have never felt before in my life. I'd do it again in a heartbeat.” You winked.

“That’s enough,” Jim said sternly, “Get up Y/n, we’re taking you to Arkham.” 

“Seriously!” you whined, “You’re sticking me with all the crazies?”

“Obviously,” Harvey scoffed, “seeing as you are one.” You rolled your eyes and walked with Jim and Harvey to a prisoner transport vehicle. You sat down and started plotting your escape from Arkham, no way in hell would you stay in that looney bin for the rest of your life. No way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have arrived at Arkham and begin the first day of the rest of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I know I said that I'd update within one or two weeks of my last chapter but I have been super busy and once things slowed down I had intense writer's block. But don't worry! I have already started on the third chapter and it will be here very soon so stay tuned! I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Y/n = your name  
> Y/f/n = your full name

The ride was long and boring. You stared at your feet the whole time trying to ignore the strong smell of mildew. You looked up at Jim and Harvey, they were staring at you. “What?”

“Nothing,” Jim said.

You smiled wide, “Like what you see?” Jim scoffed and the vehicle halted abruptly. 

“We’re here,” said Harvey.

“Thank god,” Jim whispered, you chuckled to yourself.

Harvey grabbed your arm and guided you out of the vehicle. The three of you walked through the courtyard and into Arkham. When you walked in you could feel the air thicken. The grey and sad demeanour of this building sent chills down your spine. You weren’t scared, you were uncomfortable and not at all pleased, “Why is it so dingy and depressing in here?” You continued to look around as you walked, “I can’t believe you’re leaving me here.” You scoffed and shook your head.

You walked up to a large desk where an old woman with skinny, pink glasses, sat typing at lightning speed. We stood there for about a minute in silence. Finally, Jim cleared his throat and the woman slowly looked up. “I saw you when you walked in,” she said with a cold smirk, “just wanted to see how long it would take you to politely say excuse me, I guess men these days really are lacking in manners.”

“I…. uh..” Jim stuttered. You and the woman chuckled together as he tried to put together the right words. 

“You must be Y/f/n?” she looked you up and down, “so I’ll make this short and sweet because my lunch break is I’m seven minutes and I really don’t want to miss it, basically you’ll be staying here indefinitely. You will be given medical treatments and therapy sessions to help you.”

“Great,” you huffed. Two orderlies came walking down the hall in your direction, they switched places with Harvey and Gordon and walked you to your cell. As you walked, you looked back and watched Gordon and Harvey leave the building.

 

After about a minute of walking, you approached a metal door with a small, square window at about eye level. The taller orderly pulled out a key ring from his belt and unlocked the door. The room was about 11ft x 9ft. Small, but not too bad. The walls were light grey and plain. There was a cot in the corner with white sheets. Next to it was a white bedside table with a small lamp. On the opposite side of the room, there was a small closet, a desk and a metal chair. The room was very bleak. I should spruce this place up a bit. Some art might look nice. The shorter orderly interrupted your thoughts, “Welcome home,” he said, clearly bored.

“Thanks! It’s a beauty,” you said sarcastically. 

The taller orderly rolled his eyes, “Looks like we have a joker in our midst. Quit cracking jokes and get inside,” he shoved you through the door, “put those on, and then we’ll go to the rec room.” The two orderlies stood there staring at you. You looked at your desk, there was a knee-length, black and white striped dress draped over the chair. You noticed it had a matching cloth belt. Thank god, you thought, at least I’ll have a waist in that thing.

“Heh, aren’t you gonna give me some privacy?” you smirked, “I know I’m attractive but you haven’t yet earned the right to see me naked.” The shorter orderly scoffed, and the two of them turned around. You giggled to yourself. When you were done changing the orderlies took you to the rec room. It was even more dreary than your room. There were plenty of metal tables where other patients sat and played games. It smelled like mould, but it didn’t bother you. The orderlies left you in the room and you wandered around, taking it in. You scanned the room, taking notes of all the patients. You saw a man curled up in the corner, mumbling to himself, a woman with hair sticking straight up, playing chess with herself. There was a man sitting at a table staring straight into space, sucking on a pacifier. I don’t belong here, you thought, these people are freaking nuts. You turned around and saw a table full of men staring at you like you were a slab of meat. You recognized one of them, Richard Sionis. You remember him from the news. Damn, he looks even older in person. You walked over the table and sat down across from the men. “Hey boys, I’m Y/n, nice to meet ya.” You smiled warmly.

The guy right beside Richard on the left licked his lips and smiled wide, “Hey honey, I bet you taste as good as you look.” He winked.

Your smile disappeared in an instant, you glared at him with cold eyes, “And just who the hell are you?” 

“Robert Greenwood, I killed and ate over a dozen women.” He beamed proudly.

“Classy,” you rolled your eyes and turned to Robert, “so, Richard, I hear that you’re the top of the food chain in this place?”

“You know me?” Richard asked.

“No, but I know of you.” You smirked.

“Hmm,” he looked at you, “you happen to be correct, I practically run this place, what can I do for you?”

“I’d like to make a deal,” you said making sure to speak in an authoritative manner, “I could use some protection,” you glanced at Richard’s goons, “and you could use me.”

“I could?” he stared at you, “and why is that?”

“I have a particular set of skills that could be extremely useful to you.”

“I’m sure you do, and it gets quite lonely in here so maybe you could be useful to me,” he leaned forward, pushed your hair behind your ear and stroked your arm, “care to tell me your name, baby?”

Your smile faded and you smacked his hand away, “Yikes, wrong move Richie, I may be considered a psychopath, and I may be locked up in here for the rest of my life, but hear me when I say, I don’t belong to anyone, you don’t pull the strings. You may be at the top of the food chain in this shithole, but you don't own me,” you grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward, Greenwood growled at you but Richard raised his hand at him, telling him to stand down, “and I am sure as hell not here to satisfy your needs.” You roughly pushed him away and let go of his shirt. As you turned around, you quickly saw out of the corner of your eye, and an inmate at the end of the table look up at you with a smirk and wide eyes. From what you saw, he had fiery red hair, and fair skin. You walked away from Richard’s table and headed to an empty table across the room. You leaned back and continued to scan the room if you wanted to escape this place you couldn’t to it alone. The sound of an orderly disrupted your thinking, “Jerome Valeska, let’s go.” You watched as the inmate you saw at Richard’s table stood up and slowly walked over to the orderly. I knew I recognized him, you thought. Jerome’s gaze was fixed on you as the orderly guided him out of the room. 

After about half an hour in the rec room, a couple of orderlies came and brought you back to your room. You sat on your bed and looked around. After about thirty seconds, a nurse walked in. He was in his early thirties, “Hi there y/n,” he looked at you, “I’m Adam.” He had short, dark brown hair. He was tanned and quite muscular. His eyes were big and green and he had a kind smile, unlike the rest of the employees at Arkham. “How was your first day at Arkham?” 

“It was amazing!” you cheered sarcastically, “everyone is so kind, in the rec room we all sat in a circle and played a wonderful game of charades. I think I’ve made friends for life!”  
Adam smirked, “Funny.” He walked over to you and put a small tray with three small, plastic cups. One with two red pills, one with one yellow pill and one full of water. “Take these,” he gestured to the pills.

“All of them?” you were surprised, “I’m not a horse, these pills seem kind of large, don’t you think?”

“You’ll be fine, you seem pretty tough.” he gave you a reassuring smile. You hesitated. “I’m not allowed to leave until you take the pills, “So you can either take them now or think of something interesting to talk about to make the time go by until you take them.”

“Ok, so your name’s Adam?” you asked.

“Yup,” he said.

“Are you from Gotham?” you asked curiously.

“No, I’m not,” realizing he might be a while, he sat on the end of the bed, right across from you, “I moved here with my mother when I was very young, right after my father died.”

“Oh. Yikes,” you said not very sincerely.

“You seem like a very sensitive person,” he said sarcastically.

“Very,” you laughed. Adam checked his watch and looked up at you. “Fine,” you sighed. You grabbed the cup with the red pills and put them in your mouth. Then you put the yellow pill in your mouth and took a large gulp of water, and swallowed. 

“See you tomorrow.” Adam picked up the tray and walked out of your room. You were left alone, sitting on your bed, with nothing to do. About half an hour went by when the lights in the halls went out. Bedtime. For about fifteen minutes a lot of inmates were screaming and yelling because they didn’t like the dark. When the yelling stopped, you walked over to your desk and sat down. You looked through the three drawers on the left side of the desk. The first drawer had a full yellow legal pad and a black felt tip pen. The second drawer had a clean napkin and a bunch of unused hair elastics. The final drawer had a grey box of facial tissues. You were about to close the third drawer when you noticed something. There was a short, black ribbon sticking up against the back of the drawer. Confused, you sat on the floor and reached back, you tugged on the ribbon. When you did, The bottom of the drawer lifted up, revealing a hidden part of the drawer. It was about four inches deep. Wow, you thought. The compartment, there was a metal fork, a switchblade, a stack of money, a flashlight, a candy bar and about four batteries. Damn, what a score, you smiled to yourself. You grabbed the flashlight and the legal pad and pen from the first drawer. You sat at the desk again and shone the flashlight onto the paper. You began brainstorming a plan to get out of Arkham.


End file.
